


Inspirational Quotes

by schizophrenic_gay (orphan_account)



Series: Quotes [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/schizophrenic_gay
Summary: what the title says.none of these quotes belong to me; i got them of the internet.
Series: Quotes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702003
Kudos: 2





	1. ch 1

Surround yourself with people that are only going to lift you higher.


	2. ch 2

When it rains, look for rainbows.

When it's dark, look for stars.


	3. ch 3

You are braver than you believe,

stronger than you seem, 

and smarter than you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't tell me the sky's the limit when there are footprints on the moon.


	5. ch 5

People will come and go in your life,

but the right ones will always stay.


	6. ch 6

The harder you work for something,

the better you'll feel when you accomplish. 


End file.
